Angel
by Mei Zhen
Summary: What happens when a strange, rather harsh girl appears out of nowhere in Remus' kitchen saying she is there to make him speak about his feelings? (SBRL!)


ANGEL

&&&&&&&&&&

How long can you hold yourself before you burst? Before you say something really stupid that you just know that will backfire and hurt you in some way or another? But more important... How long before the time is over and you've lost your chance?

Remus Lupin had never liked watching the clock in his room. It was just another symbol of the passing time that would never return, and that only reminded him that he was wasting his time out of cowardice. He returned his eyes to the book he was studying and tried to concentrate. Sometimes it was quite an effort to stay in his seat, be the 'good guy' in the group while the others made the mess, and over all ... not stare at Sirius.

After a long conversation in his head with himself, he'd decided that Sirius wasn't to him like James. Not a friend or best buddy, not someone he'd tell his secrets –he'd do that with James. But Sirius, with his charming smile and wild eyes, had somehow found his way into Remus' mind and did the unbelievable even when he wasn't there: he bothered his study!

Now, if he wanted to become a teacher he would have to learn, wouldn't he? But something in the back of his mind was pushing him, urging him to step up and say at once what he felt. His logic was against that, of course. He struggled with a sweet but rash voice that practically yelled at him that he should toss his book out the window and find Sirius.

And while he heard that voice, he noticed the clock was still moving. No, it would not stop for him until he'd made up his mind, for sure. And as he pondered about that, a sensation of warmth surrounded him, the sweet song of sleep, and it made his book slip from his hands to the floor...

He woke up hearing a racket in the kitchen of his flat. He looked around nervously, expecting a thief to show up at any moment attempting to steal a flying broomstick, a wand or dragon dust... or a shaking, freaked out robber that would have to be nursed back to mental health with some tea after seeing the laundry do itself (it wouldn't be the first time it happened).

But instead of that, he found a girl. A girl who had just knocked over a cookie jar and a rather vast amount of metal utensils from the kitchen counter. She turned to Remus in silence, and stared at him for a moment before she shot him a wide grin that would have made Hollywood stars envious. She had slightly tanned, golden skin, and long straight hair the color of autumn. She wore a pale blue, flowing long dress that reminded Remus of the hippie style. Her eyes were lively and hazel, and Remus was about to ask where they'd met before. Somehow, she was familiar.

''I'm glad I didn't get into the wrong house this time!'' She chirped. ''It happened once. I was told to go to Spain looking for some young woman called Narcissa Black and make her realize she was in love with this blond snob, and I got everything wrong and made her witch sister fall in love with a _muggle_ guy and that was absolute crap and her family kicked her out and...'' She ranted and ranted and ranted until Remus thought his head was going to burst with so many mistakes.

''Who are you?'' He finally asked. ''And how were you able to get into my house? A spell was supposed to warn me every time someone tried to get through the door, the windows or... anything.'' The girl looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

''What makes you think I use ... what were your words? 'Doors, windows or anything', huh? I mean, you should know me. I've been with you for longer than you can recall.'' He looked at her oddly, thinking that so much magic had finally shaken him and made him see visions. The girl started to open the fridge and took out a wine bottle. ''What's this?''

''That's... a drink.'' He answered, shocked because she seemed to find the bottle fascinating and not bothering to find out the real name of the wine because he thought this whole business was freaky. Where did she come from, if she hadn't used the door or the chimney? This was surreal. ''Why should I know you?''

''Duh.'' She answered, opening the bottle and smelling the contents. She wrinkled her nose and sighed, as if explaining something to a small child. ''I am your conscience.'' He just gaped at her. ''Like... Jiminy Cricket, only I'm not green and tiny and a bug.'' She gestured with her hands as if representing her words. When she said 'bug' she put to fingers on her face and moved them as if they were antennae. Remus was still hallucinating.

''This is all a lame joke. Look, I don't know who sent you, but...''

''Don't you?'' She pointed to her cleavage, where there was a silver, rather noticeable, celtic cross shining as the sun readied itself to set. ''I mean, it's not that hard to guess. Angels, Cricketies, it's all the same thing, dude. We take care of you – but you people hardly ever listen to us. Why do you humans think you know everything?''

''I... I think you got the wrong house.'' He managed to choke out, once the shock was starting to vanish in him. ''If you really came here for something, you must have gotten the wrong address, or...''

''Bullshit. Remus Lupin, aged 21, wants to be a teacher. But here comes the best bit: werewolf and gay. Really, bud, I don't think there's that much people that would fit in that description.'' She said, resolute, and left the bottle of wine on the table with a loud noise that made Remus jump. He felt himself go pale and seemed to lose the ability to speak for a second. ''By the way, that 'drink' smells dangerous.''

''Alcohol.''

''Ewww.....'' She said, and backed away from the bottle, then eyed it again with a slight grin. ''Wait, it could be fun to try it.''

''Wa--wait...'' He started again, seeing her take a swing at the bottle. ''I see now. You are some girl who went out drinking early and... jumped over all my protections spells and ended up in my kitchen knowing everything about me? Wait, my logic isn't working.''

''Woah, you're a real smartass, aren't you?'' She said sarcastically. ''I am here so you can talk, dude. So start spilling your guts or I'll beat the shit out of you. I bet my brother Michael is doing that now with your Dark friend.''

''My dark friend?''

''Wasn't that his name? Dark, Ebony, Night... Black? Oh, yeah, that was his name. Sirius Black. You see, he is almost as headstrong as you, but a lot less reasonable and given to friendly conversation –except with his best bud James... I got to deal with him too-, and let's say that Michael would give him a black eye every time he game him the wrong answer to his questions.''

''Michael? Is someone beating up Sirius?'' Remus looked freaked.

''Just a little bit.'' She quickly tried to fix it. ''We have to get him to talk, you see. And I bet you know Michael... avenging archangel, you know? Whooped Lucifer's ass?''

''Oh my...'' He was starting to think he'd faint at some point.

''... Guardian Angel. That's me. My name is Gabriel.'' She grinned and shook Remus' hand almost squashing it.

''Isn't that a man's name?'' He asked, pulling his hand away from the fast-talking, hyper-seeming girl.

''Whoever told you angels had gender?'' She shot back. ''And that's not the point. I am here so that you admit to me and to yourself that you love Sirius!''

''Wha...? I don't...''

''Say it, bud, it will help you.''

''But I don't think I...''

''Yes you do. Say it.''

''No way.''

''Say it!''

''Even if I do, I'd be...''

''SAY IT, MOTHERFUCKER!'' Gabriel had pulled him by the shirt's collar all of a sudden and Remus found himself almost being lifted off the ground by her strength. The skies opened and thunder echoed in the room. The lights went out for a brief moment. Gabriel's flashy smile now showed her almost feral fangs, and her eyes burnt with rage.

''All right! I do! Is that what you wanted to hear?'' He ended up bursting, and let out a deep sigh. Gabriel dropped him, making him land on his ass in the middle of the kitchen as calm returned to the skies. He tried to look less confused or even less ashamed. ''Whoever taught the angels how to swear?''

''Meh. Once you can fly, swearing is easy.'' She said, and then grinned widely. ''See? If you had listened to me from the start I would have been able to skip all the Almighty-Angel act. By the way, do you mind if I take the wine back home? I bet the Big Guy would love to try some...''

''The Big Guy?''

''Yeah. The one with a triangle with an eye on top of his head? His kid was slain in a cross? You count the years from his birth, hello!?'' She snorted. ''Smartass.... right.''

Remus blinked. This could not be happening. It was just too odd. Gabriel flashed him a smile and picked up the bottle, cradling it like a baby for a second.

''My job here is done. Call me anytime, bud, I'm always at the back of your mind.'' She winked. ''By the way, there is someone at the door.'' Right then, there was heard a knock. ''See? Told you.''

Remus stood up and headed for the door, and when he turned around to glance at Gabriel saw that all that was left where she'd been was a slight golden dust that glowed with the last light of dawn. He opened the door and found himself facing Sirius. Sirius Black with a black eye (despite how redundant that sounded).

''I have something to tell you.'' He said sheepishly.

''You also felt an angel's touch?'' He couldn't help but smile, looking at the black eye and at his dismantled fridge. Yes, sometimes that touch could be a bit harsh.

But at least, it worked. He stared into nothingness with what could be called a stupid smile, and after muttering a 'thank you' to the air, he said.

''Enjoy the wine.''

''Woah.'' Sirius said. ''Mine nicked my cigarettes.'' He flashed a smile, and Remus finally let him in. Up above, there were two flashes of golden light appearing beside the Big Guy, who let out an exasperated sigh.

''Oh, no. What did you bring this time?''

THE END! :D


End file.
